In the Beginning
by ALPforever
Summary: Prequel to 16 Years. Hermione gets pregnant, Ron is forbidden to see Hermione, and Hermione is left to raise her child, Cassidy, all alone after a huge blowout with her parents. Rated T for adult situations. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, the characters, or the songs.**

**My promised prequel to 16 Years! Yay! To those of you who haven't read 16 Years yet: it doesn't matter which one you read first. I would prefer that you read this one first though, because it has a lot more background info. Not that it's boring or anything.**

Chapter 1

"Ron, lets go home. It's getting late." Hermione said, and Ron grinned dazedly.

"Why, Mione?" He asked stupidly, almost losing his balance.

"Because you're so drunk you can't even stand up straight." She replied, rolling her eyes.

Ron and Hermione were at a summer party over their break from Hogwarts. It was at Parvati's house; consequently, there was fire whisky there. Gallons of it.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Hermione said, holding my hand out so he could give her the car keys.

"But I want to drive!" He whined, ignoring her outstretched hand.

"You can't!"

"But why not?" He slurred, swaying threateningly.

"Because you don't have a license, stupid. And even if you did, I wouldn't let you drive drunk!" She exclaimed. But he still wouldn't give up the keys. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room, pressing his lips to her's.

"Ron…"Hermione said, trying to push him away, almost passing out from the smell of his breath. But he had other things in mind. And soon, she didn't even try to fight him. They went all out, if you know what I mean, with the keys laying on the bedroom floor, completely forgotten.

**Well, that's the first chapter. I changed it a little bit since I put it in the last chapter of 16 Years. Review my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Hermione made her way to her car under the dark of night, staggering under Ron's weight. Both of them had fallen asleep in the bedroom Ron had dragged Hermione into, but Hermione had awoken, thankfully, before Parvati found them. The only downfall was the fact that it was 1:00 in the morning. And Ron was still out cold. (From the fire whiskey, of course.) Hermione had gotten out of the bed, gotten dressed hurriedly, and dragged Ron out of the house before anyone saw them. Now she had to get Ron home without being caught by Mrs. Weasley. They were supposed to have been home by 10:00.

Hermione lifted Ron onto the backseat of her car and buckled both seatbelts over him so that he wouldn't roll off. She drove slowly so that she wouldn't give the police any reason to approach her and punish her more for driving at night with her new license and not being 18.

Suddenly, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out hurriedly, seeing on the caller ID that it was Ginny calling.

"Hey, Gin. What's up?" Hermione whispered as she turned into Ron's neighborhood.

"I covered for you when Mum realized that you weren't home at 10." She replied, also whispering, though more heatedly than Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Ginny! What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you and Ron were running a little bit late because you went out to get coffee with Parvati after the party, and that you'd be home in about an hour. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

"I'd tell you what happened now, but this is more face-to-face type news. Is your Mum asleep? Is it safe to go into your house?" I asked, becoming panicked all over again.

"Yeah, I convinced her to go up to bed a while ago. Then I brought her up some tea with some sleeping potion in it. She was unconscious by 10:30." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Ginny, I so owe you one." Hermione said, feeling her anxiety melt away a bit more.

"You've got that right." Ginny replied.

Suddenly, from the back seat, Hermione heard Ron moan. She looked through her mirror and saw him sit up. She pulled over and got out of the car, climbing into the backseat next to Ron with her phone still to her ear.

"Ron?" She asked, as he rubbed his head, looking disoriented.

"Yeah…is the party still here?" He asked, and Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"No, Ron, we left. Don't you remember what happened?" She asked hopefully as Ginny listened intently through the phone.

"Yeah…we…bed…and…love…it was great…" Ron answered, and Ginny gasped loudly. Hermione buckled Ron in and got back up into the front seat.

"Ginny, I'm gonna tell you what happened when I get to your house. Bye!" Hermione hung up quickly before Ginny could say anything else.

"Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Ron?" Hermione looked into the backseat.

"I love you." He said, and passed out again.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest. They had never before told each other 'I love you'. Hermione started the car again, deciding that she wouldn't bring it up again if he didn't. Besides, she though to herself, he probably won't even remember anything in the morning.

"Gin? Are you there? Ginny? It's Hermione." Hermione whispered, leading a very disoriented Ron into his family room. She didn't have enough energy to carry or pull him again, so she had woken him up so that he could at least walk. Maybe not walk in the right direction, but it was good enough for Hermione.

"Mione! Hey!" Ginny lead Hermione through the pitch black room and sat on the couch. Hermione, however, stayed standing.

"I should probably get him to bed." She said, nodding to Ron.

"Oh, right. Here, give him some of the leftover sleeping potion I gave my mum." Ginny said, handing her a small bottle with a dark, sky blue potion with "stars" glittering in it.

"Thanks, Ginny. Here, why don't you come with me. We can go up to your room and talk just in case anyone else isn't asleep and comes down here. Like your dad, for instance." Hermione suggested, and Ginny agreed. They walked quietly up the stairs, occasionally having to throw their hands over Ron's mouth when he made a noise or tried to talk.

Finally, they got Ron up and on his bed, tucked him in and made him drink the potion. Hermione and Ginny made their way back down three levels until they reached Ginny's bedroom where Hermione had been staying also for the past two months. They had set up a cot for her, and all of her belongings were in two suitcases at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"So, Mione, what happened?" Ginny asked, sitting cross-legged on Hermione's cot as Hermione settled herself down across from Ginny.

"Well, it a long story, but…"

**Not really a cliffie, but I don't want to go into immense detail about Ron and Hermione sleeping together. Okay, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Now it gets a little more complicated…we have to confront Mrs. Weasley without spilling the beans!**

Chapter 3 

The next morning when Hermione woke up, she went immediately up to Ron's room where she found Harry trying to get the story out of Ron. She shooed Harry downstairs before giving Ron a hangover potion that she had swiped from the party the night before.

"Hey, Mione?" Ron asked, as Hermione was about to leave.

"Yeah, Ron?" She replied nervously. Was he about to tell her he loved her again?

"Did we…you know…really sleep together? Last night?" He added, as if it was necessary.

"Yeah. We did." And with that, she walked out of the room so that he could take a shower.

"Alright, everyone, I thought we might go to Diagon Alley today since we don't have that much longer before it's time for you lot to go back to school." Mrs. Weasley preached to a drowsy Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione was eternally grateful that Mrs. Weasley hadn't mentioned anything about her and Ron coming back late.

"Hello, everyone! Good night's sleep, I take it?" Mr. Weasley boomed as he bustled downstairs already fully dressed and ready for Diagon Alley. There was a chorus of deadened "hellos" from the sleepy group.

Just then Ron came downstairs behind Fred and George, who looked as bouncy as ever (They were just staying with their parents over summer break to see Harry and Hermione). Mrs. Weasley pointed at Ron and motioned for him to come with her. Fred and George, who had thought she was pointing to them, immediately started up with the excuses.

"Aw, c'mon, mum, we didn't do anything wrong…technically."

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault that the stupid gnome caught on fire!"

"And we fixed the tool shed so well that it's practically back to normal!"

Mrs. Weasley looked infuriated as the boys realized that she hadn't known what they had done. They sat sheepishly at the table and began shoveling their mouths with food.

"I'll deal with the two of you later." She threatened as she led Ron out to the backyard.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged guilty looks as Harry tried not to laugh at Ron's retreating back.

"Alright, I'd better go see what's going on…" Mr. Weasley said, and Harry, Ginny and Hermione sighed a bit, knowing that Mr. Weasley wouldn't be on Ron as badly as his mother.

* * *

"Does she know? Did you tell her?" Hermione asked as she and Ron walked the streets of Diagon Alley together.

"No. I told her just what Ginny did. I don't think she believed it, but she didn't question me any further once dad came out. Just be prepared if she says she has to talk to you…tell her what Ginny and I did." Ron said. Hermione could tell that he felt a lot better than he had that morning.

"Sounds easy enough for me," Hermione replied, wrapping her fingers into Ron's and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"So…where do you want to go?" Ron asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and feeling her arm sneak around his waist as well.

"Coffee?" She grinned up at him, and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Of course, my princess. I had forgotten that you didn't get your morning helping at breakfast." Ron teased, kissing her on the forehead.

Feigning shock, Hermione pulled away from Ron and ran up ahead of him. He grinned, and ran after her.

"Mione! Mione, c'mon!" He was out of breath by the time she collapsed on a side lawn, gasping for air and shaking with laughter at the same time. Ron fell beside her, rolling overtop her suddenly and began tickling her.

"Ah! Ron! Ronald Weasley stop!" She shrieked.

"Herm-own-ninny? Is that you?" Ron and Hermione whipped around to see a very familiar face. Victor Krum.

"What're you doing here?" Ron growled as he helped Hermione up.

"Vy, I am moving to London! I just missed my friends from Hogwarts so much! I couldn't stay avay." Krum took Hermione's hand in his and kissed it. She smiled graciously, but Ron just turned red with rage as Krum took his hand and shook it vigorously.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a collection of gasps behind her and Ron. She turned to see Harry, Ginny, Fred and George standing behind them. Harry, Fred and George were shaking with merciless laughter at the look on Ron's face while Ginny just stood there with her mouth hanging open at the sight.

"Harry, Fred, George, Ginny? You remember Victor?" Ron scowled when she said 'Victor'. "Well, he's moving to London!" Hermione said.

**Unexpected twist! Mwahahaha! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I'm on a role!**

Chapter 4

"Did you know he was coming?" Ron asked. He had been in a surly mood ever since their encounter with Krum, and now he was taking it out on Hermione.

"No, Ron! I can't believe you think I'd do that to you!" Hermione yelled, tears shining in her eyes.

"Well, you guys were all buddy buddy! I wouldn't be surprised," He replied. Hermione shrieked with rage, and stormed up to her and Ginny's room, shouting things all the way up the stairs.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING! I SWEAR, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I SAID I'D GO OUT WITH YOU! EMOTIONAL RANGE THE SIZE OF A TEASPOON! TOTALLY, BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE! I SWEAR!" She stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her as hard as she could; it was a show of how much Mrs. Weasley thought of Hermione as a second daughter that all she said was "Not so hard, dear!" and left it at that.

Ginny and Harry were sitting out in the garden when they heard Hermione slam the bedroom door.

"Oh, jeez. Should we talk to them?" Ginny asked, standing up.

"They'll work it out, Gin," Harry said. Ginny's stomach fluttered when Harry said her name. Even though everyone thought she had, she had never quite gotten over her crush on Harry. She hated the fact that she couldn't hang out with him at school just to keep it on the down low. Hermione knew, of course. Well, she sort of knew…

"Harry, c'mon, we really should go take care of them. We have to make this work now that they're together. I can't have Hermione back with Krum! His accent annoys the crap out of me!" Harry laughed, making Ginny's stomach do a back flip.

"Alright, Gee-ninny. I suppose ve can go and knock some sense into those stubborn lovers." Ginny giggled, hitting Harry on the shoulder.

"I'll take Ron, you take Hermione," Harry said, but Ginny shook her head in disagreement.

"No, we'll give them something that they don't expect. You go to Hermione and I'll go to Ron. Then if that doesn't work, we can switch back," Ginny said. Harry nodded, impressed, and they went their separate ways.

Ginny and Harry were so good at this now, after years of practice, that they didn't even need to take a breath before walking into the couple's rooms.

"Hey, Ron," Ginny said softly, entering his room cautiously.

"Ginny? If you're looking for Hermione, she's in her room. God, I don't know what she sees in that jerk Krum. What does he have that I don't?" Ron rambled, and Ginny smiled. He was so in over his head.

"Because he's mature. She sees that Krum is older, and, quite frankly, you still have a temper like a two year old. But trust me, for whatever reason, she likes you, because if she wanted Krum, he'd come back to her in an instant."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Then suck it up! Show Hermione that you can be mature. Show her that you can trust her. Go and apologize. You did over-react a little…" Ginny said, getting a dirty look from Ron.

"Fine…maybe you're right. But if you aren't, I'm gonna murder you!" Ron stood, and left the room, leaving Ginny there to be proud of her work.

&&&&&&

"Mione? Mione, I have to talk to you, please open the door." Ron pleaded, knocking softly on her door.

"Come in." She sounded mad. He opened the door, and found Hermione on her bed with a book. He smiled, but it went away quickly when she glared at him.

"What do you want? Come to see if you can yell some more at me? See if you can frame me for something else?" Hermione grimaced at him. Ron took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I should trust you more, if this relationship is going to work," Ron said calmly, and Hermione looked at him, bewildered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" She asked, but smiled nonetheless.

"Forgive me?" Ron replied, and Hermione stood from her bed and threw her arms around him, kissing him lightly.

"Yes, I do," She whispered into his neck.

&&&&&&

"Hurry, dears! We're going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling up to Hermione and Ginny, who were still upstairs getting dressed.

"I can't fit into my jeans!" Hermione grumbled, and Ginny looked at her sympathetically.

"Well, they are brand new, so maybe they just have to be worn in before they'll fit properly…" Ginny said, trying to make Hermione feel better.

"Ugh! This can't be right…I just bought these the other day!" Hermione was getting really frustrated. Then, suddenly, it was as though a light bulb went on in her head. She slowly turned to Ginny, and opened her mouth, but then seemed to think better of it.

"Um, Gin? Do you think you could just enlarge these a bit?" Hermione held her jeans out to Ginny embarrassedly. Ginny nodded quickly, glad that Hermione wasn't bumming out about it anymore.

"Oigralne!" Ginny said, pointing her wand at the jeans.

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem, Mione." Ginny replied as Hermione pulled on her jeans, and tossed her pajamas in her trunk before shutting and locking it.

"GIRLS, COME ON!" Mrs. Weasley's yell echoed up the stairs as they pulled their trunks down the stairs.

"Coming, Mum." Ginny said as they cleared the last step.

&&&&&&

When Hermione settled down in her seat in a compartment with Harry and Ron, she thought back to the party. It had been about 3 or 4 weeks since the party, and she should've had her period again by now. Oh, Lord. As soon as she got to school, she'd get a pregnancy test. Everything would be okay.

**Uh oh! Trouble in paradise…review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter!**

Chapter 5

Hermione didn't eat much during the feast just in case she was just gaining weight. Harry seemed worried, but Ron didn't really notice (not because he didn't care, but because it's just Ron.) and Ginny already know what was up.

"Hermione, aren't you hungry?" Harry asked, but all he got was a glare from Hermione and an elbow in the ribs from Ginny.

"Ow! What?" Harry yelped, but Ginny just grinned and shook her head.

&&&&&&

Tears ran down Hermione's face as she sat on her bed that evening, head in her hands. It was all she could do to keep herself from throwing everything in her dorm against the wall.

"Hey, Mione? Ron, Harry and I were going to go sneak over to Hogsmeade and get some ice cream…do you wanna come with?" Ginny asked, but Hermione just shook her head.

"Mi, you ok?" (pause.) "Holy crap, Mione, are you okay?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione, practically close to tears herself.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, looking at Ginny, who gasped at Hermione dismal appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, with streaks of red down her cheeks where she had rubbed away tears. Her hair was fixed to her sticky face, and her clothes clung to her body.

"Ginny, I don't feel good…I don't think I want to go out tonight." Hermione said, trying to convince herself that she wasn't lying to Ginny, because she did in fact felt like crap, and didn't want to go out tonight.

"Okay…but just be prepared, when I get back, you are going to tell me what's wrong." Hermione held her tears just long enough for Ginny to walk back down to the common room. As soon as the door closed, Hermione grabbed her wand and stood up. She waved her wand over her body so that it became invisible, and quietly padded down to the common room where Ginny and Ron were sitting, waiting for Harry.

As Hermione was about to go out the portrait hole to take a walk, she heard her name in their conversation and changed directions completely. She sat in the chair in between Ginny and Ron, listening intently.

"Ron, you can't break up with her! You can't go running scared just because things have been a little weird," Ginny said, and Ron groaned.

"Gin, it's not just that! We had that big fight, and Krum is back…I think she still has feelings for him." Ginny shook her head and leaned toward Ron, lowering her voice as she spoke.

"Just think about this, Ron: if Hermione wanted Krum, she could've had him. Harry and I wouldn't have gotten in her way, and I would've made sure you wouldn't have either. He would've had her, but for some godforsaken reason, she picked you. Now, I have no clue what she sees in you, but ever since you two have gotten together, you've both been happier than I've ever seen you."

"Gin, I…"

"I'm not done. Now, Ron, you're going to have to learn to trust. If I were you, I'd start with the woman you love."

"But I never said I loved…"

"No, you didn't say it, but I know you love her, Ron. And you would too, if you'd just take a minute to slow down and soften up to the idea that she isn't using you."

At that point, Harry was walking toward them, and Ginny and Ron stood, all three of them getting under the invisibility cloak and going through the portrait hole.

Hermione quickly followed them out, her head spinning. Ron wanted to break up with her. He was running scared. He didn't remember saying 'I love you' at the party. He thought she still had feelings for Krum. She didn't, but she still couldn't believe that he didn't trust her! Ginny hit the nail on the head; she chose him, right? Yes. She chose him.

&&&&&

Hermione wandered the halls, not sure where she was going. When she finally ended up in front of the library, she sighed and decided that if she studied some for her Astronomy test on Thursday it would take her mind off…her problems.

Hermione sat down at a table after taking off her invisibility spell, and began pouring over books. She was feeling a bit better as the night went on, but she didn't feel like going back to the common room and being showered with questions from Ginny, so she just kept reading, and eventually, between 1 and 2 o'clock in the morning, she drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&

Ron found Hermione in the library, and smiled slightly when he saw her peaceful and flushed face resting on the table. He walked over slowly and sat down beside her, stroking her cheek.

"Mione? Mione," he whispered in her ear until she opened her eyes. Hermione looked around groggily, and suddenly became panicked and wide eyed.

"Mione! Calm down!" Hermione looked at him, and her eyes unexpectedly filled with tears.

"I fell asleep. I was…um…studying...and I guess I got tired." She said, sounding anxious.

"Mi, what's the matter?" Ron put his arm around her, looking concerned. Hermione paused for a minute, looking as though she was going to say something important, but then she just shook her head.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well. Sick to my stomach," She shrugged, and Ron didn't press the matter.

"Alright. Do you want me to walk you back to the common room?" Ron took her hand, and she shook her head again.

"I've gotta study some more. I'll be up in a little while, I just need to check some of these books out." Ron nodded, and stood up.

"Mione?" He said suddenly, turning back.

"Yeah?"

"I lo…I'll wait up for you, kay?" She nodded, and he walked out.

Hermione looked down at her book, trying hard to study, but her tears kept blurring the pages as she replayed over and over in her head what Ron said. He wanted to say I love you…but he didn't. He stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**To everyone who is reading this right now who was a reader of my stories before: thank you for coming back!**

Chapter 6

"Mi! Mi, you have to get down to the common room!" Ginny stood over Hermione, shaking her.

"What time is it?!" Hermione smacked Ginny's hand out of the way, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Krum-is-in-the-common-room!" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione whipped up into a sitting position so fast that Ginny fell backwards off the bed.

"Oh my god how long has he been down there?" Ginny sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Um…20 minutes?" Ginny said, and Hermione started rushing around their dorm, picking out something to wear. Ginny grinned, watching Hermione run into the shower, run back out 5 minutes later, combing her hair as she ran to the door, throwing her comb back on her bed before disappearing down the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ginny yelled, following excitedly.

As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Ron, Harry, and Krum talking. Well, actually, Harry and Krum were talking while Ron just stood there, teeth clenched, nodding every so often.

"Ron! Hi! How'd you like to go for a walk?" Hermione said quickly, kissing him on the cheek. He glared at Krum before turning around and walking to the portrait hole.

"Hey, Victor. Nice to see you again!" Hermione said hastily before following Ron out in the hall.

"Ron, can't you just try to act civilized around him? He hasn't even done anything to you!" Hermione said, trying to look Ron in the eye. He kept fidgeting, and wouldn't stop looking over her head, but she knew he was trying to cool down.

"I know. I just…it's hard for me to trust him. I don't like him, Mione." Ron ran his fingers through his hair, and Hermione grabbed his arms, forcing him to look at her.

"Ron, listen to me. I need you to at least _try_ to get along with him. I _am_ a friend of his, and I need you to trust my instinct that he's a good person. Remember just a little while ago, you told me we need to trust each other if this relationship is going to work." Ron looked away, nodding.

"I know, I did,"

"I promise you, as soon as you have a legitimate reason to hate him, I'll be the first person to believe you. Okay?" Hermione smiled, and Ron just wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I swear, I can't wait for the point in our relationship where we stop fighting," Hermione joked, and Ron wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Ginny I need to talk to you," Hermione whispered. They were in the middle of Herbology, tending to their sneezwort plants. Neville was in the corner, having a sneezing attack from when the plant's powder went up his nose. 

"Okay, why are you whispering?" Ginny asked, grinning. Hermione just gave her a look, and Ginny's grin disappeared.

"What is up with you? You've been in a funk for days," Ginny continued, and Hermione looked down at her plant, a tear suddenly rolling off her cheek. "Hey, why don't we take a walk, Mione." Ginny went to talk to Professor Sprout, and beckoned Hermione outside.

"Ron almost told me he loved me." Hermione said as soon as Ginny had shut the Green House door.

"Almost?" Ginny replied, a little disappointed in Ron.

"Yes, almost. Gin, I want him to say it so badly! I'm afraid that if I say it first, it'll sound like I'm desperate…especially with what's happening now, with…never mind," Hermione stopped talking quickly when she realized that she had almost let out that she was pregnant. Ginny, however, was not going to ignore it.

"What's happening with all of what? What were you going to say, Hermione?" Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, which at the moment seemed quite suspicious.

"Okay, just promise me you won't freak out…" Hermione said, and Ginny nodded.

"Well, remember when Ron and I went to that party over the summer, and we slept together?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, I remember." Ginny said curiously.

"Okay, well…the other day I found out that-"

Ron and Harry were on their break, walking across the front lawns when they heard a girl's scream across the grounds. They both looked around hurriedly, but couldn't see her over the trees.

"Hmm…that sounded like it came from the Green Houses. I wonder what's wrong…" Ron said.

**Okay, just in case you didn't get that, it was Ginny screaming when Hermione told her she was pregnant. Review please!! And I am eternally grateful to anyone who came back to the story. You are amazing!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One week since the last chapter, not bad! I want to thank those who reviewed my story even after not updating it for like five months:**

**Varia**

**mione-ron-4ever**

**LitaFanForLife**

**Thanks, everyone!!! I'm hoping to get more reviews for this chapter. Please!!**

**A/N: Hermione is about 1 and a half months pregnant right now, so it's the beginning of October, just to give you have a bit of a time line.**

Chapter 7

Hermione and Ginny lay on the common room floor at 3:00 in the morning, just talking. They were both dressed in sweatpants and baggy shirts. Hermione had her hands splayed over her growing stomach, rubbing it every so often.

"So…what now?" Ginny whispered, rolling over to look at Hermione.

"I don't know…I guess I have to go to the Hospital Wing eventually. I guess it won't be long until everyone finds out anyways," Hermione sighed, rolling over to look at Ginny as well.

"I just can't believe it…you hear about these things happening, but I never thought that it could happen to someone I know, let alone my best friend." Ginny said, nothing but awe in her voice.

"I know. It's like something from a soap opera…" Hermione said, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them slowly.

"Ginny…Ron's not ready for a kid. He can barely trust me around Krum…how is he going to be able to handle a kid? God, what am I going to do? I could give the baby up for adoption, I guess. If Ron can't handle it…" Hermione trailed off, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mi? I don't even want to bring it up, but…getting rid of the baby…I mean, if you feel like there isn't any other option, if you don't want anyone in the school to know." Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Ginny.

"No! No, That's not even an option," Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, good. That's a relief. I don't want you to do that either. Well, I guess you could put the baby up for adoption. That wouldn't be so bad, I mean the baby could go to a whole family, like with married parents where at least both of whom have their drivers licenses." Ginny said, lowering her voice as some astronomy students began to trickle slowly into the common room.

"Yeah…but at the same time, it seems like it would be nice, you know? Having a family. Even though we're so young, it still could be good. My whole life, I've wondered what I would do with my life…when I was older. I always figured that I'd end up doing something important, some big career, something to put my brain to use. But now this happens, and…now I just don't know." Hermione sat up, tears forming in her eyes. Ginny stood up with her, pulling her into an embrace.

"It's gonna be okay, Mione. We'll work this out. It will be okay."

&&&&&&

"Gin, I can't do this. I can't tell her, what is she going to think of me?" Hermione and Ginny were standing outside the Hospital Wing, about to go in to tell Madam Pomfrey. However, Hermione was having second thoughts.

"Hermione, we just need to go in there if you want to make sure that the baby is okay. You can't do this on your own, the nurse should at least know!" Ginny didn't wait for Hermione to protest anymore, but opened the door of the Hospital Wing, letting Hermione in the room in front of her.

Hermione walked in, her heart pounding in her ears. Madam Pomfrey bustled over, chipper as ever, a big smile on her face.

"Anything I can do for you, dears?" She asked, and Ginny put her hand on the small of Hermione's back, forcing her to talk.

"Um, yes, actually…could we possibly go into your office?" Hermione asked, looking around nervously. There weren't many students there, but she didn't want to take a chance that people would overhear. Madam Pomfrey led them to her office, closing the door behind her.

"Is there something the matter, Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking Hermione in the eye. Hermione nodded slowly, crossing her arms over stomach self-consciously.

"I…um…well, I'm sort of…pregnant," Hermione barely squeaked the last word out. Madam Pomfrey didn't react though; she just began looking for something in her desk drawers. Finally, she pulled out her wand and a small purple screen with a silver border.

"Okay, dear. I just want to take a look, just to see if everything's all right. How far along are you?" She asked, catching Hermione off guard.

"Um, about one and a half months." Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey attached the small purple screen to her stomach, which showed an x-ray the inside of Hermione's stomach. She nodded, and then looked up at Hermione.

"Seems to be doing fine so far. Do you have any questions? Anything at all dear, it's okay to be nervous." Madam Pomfrey said, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm fine right now." She replied, and Madam Pomfrey smiled reassuringly.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I would like to have you in here in about two weeks for another checkup, and here's a book you can read. It just lets you know what you should expect each week." Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione the book, and leading them back into the hall.

&&&&&&

Hermione and Ginny sat on a bench on the grounds near the black lake, looking at the book Madam Pomfrey had given Hermione. They had their Potions book covering it so that no one would notice.

"Oh, god, guess what I have to look forward to…peeing every five minutes, dizziness, cravings, nausea…wow, this is just great." Hermione said sarcastically, and Ginny patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Hermione whipped around as Ginny tried to close the book, accidentally dropping it instead. Victor Krum walked around the bench, picking up the book before Ginny could. The potions book lay nearby, having failed it's purpose.

"You are looking at a pregnancy book…vy?" Krum looked at Hermione inquisitively, and she just looked at him blankly.

"Oh my god…you and Ronald? It is okay, I vill keep your secret safe. No need to vorry, Herm-own-ninny." Hermione just shook her head, but Ginny leaned forward, taking the book.

"Thank you, Victor. Just, please not a word to anyone." Ginny said, and Krum nodded, and walked slowly away, shaking his head. He was shocked.

"If Ron ever finds out that Victor knew before I told him, I'll be dead. He'll never speak to me again." Hermione said, allowing Ginny to lead her to the Great Hall for lunch.

&&&&&&

Later that evening, Krum joined Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry as they were talking in the common room.

"Ronald, I just vanted to offer you congratulations!" Krum said, shaking Ron's hand energetically. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Congratulations? About what?" Ron asked, causing Krum to get extremely confused. Ginny tried to say something, but she couldn't think of the words. Hermione didn't try to say anything, her face just turned beet red.

"You two are so young, but I suppose zat you two will be wonderful parents." Ron's brow furrowed, and he looked at Hermione.

"What is he talking about?" Ron's voice was shaking, and Harry just sat there, his mouth wide open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…did I say somezing wrong? I thought you vould 'ave known, if you vere the father…" Krum said, and Ginny glared at him. Hermione stood up, feeling dizzy at the look of rage on Ron's face.

"I…I don't…" Instead of finishing her sentence, Hermione just turned and ran up the stairs to her dorm room. Ron, after a moment, ran after her.

He entered the dorm room to find Hermione rummaging through her trunk. She turned toward him suddenly, and thrust something into his hand. He looked at the small pink strip, still confused for a second. Then it clicked.

"The party? And now, now this?" He said, his rage melting quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want Krum to find out, I was going to tell you, and he found the book, and…I'll understand if you want to break up with me." Hermione said, expecting him to break up with her. She expected him to scream and yell, to freak out completely. Instead, he just sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, letting her melt all over him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's okay, Mi. We can work this out. I…I love you." He whispered into her ear, and she looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

"I love you too, Ron."

**Awww, how sweet! Finally, he said it. Well, please review, because I think I'm being good about updating.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm really really sick. I think I might have the flu, or something close to it. Of course, this had to happen at the beginning of my spring break. Yay. Well, anyways, good news for you because you'll be getting a lot of chapters now.**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed chapter 7! You guys are amazing!**

**It's December 20th, so Hermione is now about 4 months pregnant.**

Chapter 8

"Hey, this is a cute sweater!" Ginny held up a powder blue v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt under it.

"Oh, yeah, that would be cute, especially with those brown pants we bought the other day," Hermione replied, going over to where Ginny was standing so that she could find her size.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry had decided to go to Hogsmeade, and Ginny and Hermione were looking for some maternity clothes. Ron and Harry were standing outside the shop, looking awkward. They were taking turns coming in and pestering the girls to stop shopping, Hermione had enough clothes.

"So…have you found out about when you're going to tell everyone about the baby? I mean, you aren't huge or anything, but our parents aren't idiots, they're going to know something's up. I'm sure it'd be better to tell both my parents and your parents at the same time…you could get the reactions all at one time. And what better time than Christmas, when everyone will be at my house!" Ginny said, looking through a clearance rack. She picked out a pink, red and white striped polo shirt just as Ron walked in for the sixth time, trying to keep his head low.

"Hey, Ron. How do you like this?" Hermione asked, holding up a black dress with a v-neck and a sash just below the v-neck, with a bow on the side. It wasn't fitted, but just below the stomach it had two layers of ruffles before the dress ended just below the knees.

"Um…it's nice. Can we get out of here? I don't want anyone to see us…Harry and I keep having to hide from people." Ron said, looking around nervously. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other knowingly.

"Ron, no one we know is going to come in here. Why would they? Ron, stop fidgeting, you're fine!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Ron looked to Hermione, who made a baby face at him, putting her hand on her stomach, which looked way bigger than it was under a red turtle-neck sweater, which was the only thing that Hermione could find that fit, proving the fact that she needed some maternity clothes.

"Look, we're almost done, Ron. Hey, did you talk to your mom yet?" Hermione asked, going to the cash register with an armload of clothes.

"Um, yeah, I did actually, this morning. She said that your parents are coming, as well as Fred, George, and Charlie. And, yes, that dress is perfect for going out to dinner on Christmas. I'm sorry, but I'm just nervous about telling everyone. My mom is going to have a fit." Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione as they walked out of the store with at least four bags of clothes.

"You don't think I'm nervous too? It took my mom like five months to convince my dad to let me go to Hogwarts. Then, when I started going out with you, it took my dad like a month to convince my mom that it was okay and that we were just kids and nothing bad was going to happen. Now, when I tell them about little Weasley Jr. here, my dad won't let me come back to Hogwarts and my mom's going to make me become a nun for God's sake!" Hermione said, trying to breathe deeply when she felt another cramp in the side of her stomach.

"Mi, it's gonna be okay. Your parents aren't going to kill you, and my mum will hopefully at least give me a ride to the hospital when she's done with me." Hermione looked at him, and he grinned. "Calm down, I'm kidding. It will be fine! Stop worrying!" Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

Harry and Ginny fell behind Ron and Hermione as they talked about how they were going to tell everyone about the baby. With all of the things that had been going on lately, Ginny hadn't had much time to concentrate on her feelings for Harry. However, now that Christmas was coming Ginny could be excited about the fact that Harry was coming to her house for Christmas break for a whole week. She knew for a fact that he didn't have a girlfriend, and intended to use that during the break. She and Hermione had found a fabulous little dress for Ginny to wear at the Christmas party, and she couldn't wait to wear it.

&&&&&&

**(December 24th, Christmas Eve)**

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express going to Ron and Ginny's house. They were about twenty minutes away, and Ron and Hermione both had major butterflies in their stomachs. However, with how tired Hermione was all the time lately, she had managed to fall asleep.

Ginny and Hermione had spent a lot of time picking out an outfit for Hermione to wear so that her stomach would be less obvious. Finally they decided on a navy, long sleeved, baby-doll style, scoop-necked shirt over a light blue and white striped tank top. Her pants were a pair of boot-cut maternity jeans, and, of course, she had a winter coat on, which she planned to keep wearing as long as she could.

When they reached the train station, Fred and George, who were driving them to The Burrow since Ginny hadn't been able to take her apparation test yet, greeted them all enthusiastically. Hermione made sure to tell both Fred and George that she had a cold, so that they wouldn't hug her and bump into her enlarging stomach. However, they did anyways, but only gave her a sideways glance afterwards for which she was very grateful.

However, it didn't take long for the interrogation to begin. As soon as the group was all in the car, Fred and George wouldn't shut up.

"So, do you want to do some explaining, or shall we just guess what's up?" Fred asked, as Hermione pulled the car door shut and George started up the engine. She sat with her legs slightly spread apart, because for whatever reason, it seemed to help the stomach cramps.

"Looks like you to did more than mum thought at that party, eh?" George said, turning around in his seat.

"Are we right?" Fred asked, as George pulled out of the parking lot. They both looked at Ron and Hermione, who looked at each other before Hermione looked at her feet. Ron turned his head slowly, looking at Fred and George, nodding.

"Oh my god, we were right? When are you due?" They asked excitedly. Hermione looked up slowly, her face red.

"I'm due around the end of May," she said, and Fred and George grinned.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, reaching out to give her a high five. She put her hand out reluctantly, as Ginny gave Fred and George a long, hard glare as they began to jokingly fantasize about how the baby was going to look.

"Pigs," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

&&&&&&

As George pulled the car into the driveway of the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley ran outside to greet everyone. She hugged Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. However, unlike Fred and George, she didn't say anything. They all walked inside, carrying their trunks. (Fred and George carried Ginny and Hermione's trunks.)

When they walked inside, everyone else greeted the four, including Hermione's parents. Hermione took her coat off slowly when Mrs. Weasley asked for it, and stayed standing with Ron so that they could make their announcement. Once everyone was sitting, Ron spoke.

"Um…we have an announcement, everyone?" But it came out as more of a question than a statement, and Fred and George began laughing. Ginny smacked them both on the side of the head and nodded at Ron to go on. He took a deep breath, and kept talking.

"Well, it's sort of big. But I need everyone in the room to promise that they won't get mad or yell. You need to process the news, and then we will handle it calmly." Ron negotiated, waiting until everyone agreed before he moved on.

"Okay…Hermione is…pregnant," Ron said. There was silence. Ron and Hermione just stood there, with Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger just staring at them. Charlie was the only other one who didn't know, and he was having a hard time forming words too.

"Uh, when are you due?" Charlie finally asked awkwardly.

"I'm due around the end of May," Hermione said, and with that, her mother, Mrs. Granger, stood and left the room crying.

**Ohh, suspense!! Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter!!**

Chapter 9

Hermione and Ron just stood there as Mr. Granger stood and chased after his wife. The room was dead silent again after he left, and Hermione became extremely nervous all over again.

"Are you going to get married? Is Hermione going to graduate? Has she gone to the hospital yet? Have you thought anything about this?" Mrs. Weasley began shouting questions, her voice getting louder with each one. She wasn't looking at Hermione, but at Ron, but it scared Hermione all the same. She felt guilty as Ron just stood there, taking the yelling calmly.

"Mum, please. Hermione and I have thought about this. We weren't trying to get Hermione pregnant, but it happened. We want to handle this as well as we can. Hermione is keeping the baby, and we are going to raise the baby to the best of our ability. Please don't get upset, we need your support. Please, mum…we need your help." Ron said, staying calm the entire time. Hermione looked up at him with nothing but admiration.

Mrs. Weasley stood there for a minute, her face red. She looked so angry for that short period of time, until Mrs. Granger came back in and began to yell.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER? She is so smart! She could do whatever she wanted to! The world was open to her! You ruined her future and her life!" Mrs. Granger's eyes were wild, and her husband was behind her, trying to hold her back.

"Mom, stop! It took both Ron and I to do this. This is my problem, not yours. Ron and I are going to fix this!" Hermione yelled, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Hermione's mother turned to Hermione, rage in her eyes. As soon as she looked at her daughter, however, the rage turned to inexplicable sadness.

"We're leaving. Sweetie, grab our bags," Hermione's mom said, and her dad ran to get the luggage. Silent tears began running down Hermione's cheeks, as her mother just stood there, shame in her eyes.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Hermione. You could've done so much more with your life." Hermione's eyes widened as her mom and dad walked quickly out the door, her father looking at her through sad eyes before walking out.

Hermione just stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks before Mrs. Weasley hurried over and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Ron just stood there before Charlie walked over, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Well, that didn't go as well as we would've liked…" Ginny said, trailing off as Harry gave her a small smile.

**Well, that was drama filled…it was short, but I felt bad about not giving you guys a chapter in so long, so I wanted to get this one out. I promise, the next one will come out faster!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 9! The song, Hero, by Enrique Inglesias is in **_Italics_

Chapter 10

Dinner that night was a solemn affair, as Hermione sat the whole time, saying nothing. No one else was quite sure what to say either, so they basically wordlessly decided to avoid the subject. Except of course, Fred and George, who were sent up to bed by Mrs. Weasley who said they were "being no help at all."

After a while, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Hermione to come upstairs with them so they could talk. Ron and Hermione followed them nervously up to their room. Mrs. Weasley hurried into the room and began looking for something as Mr. Weasley shut the door behind them.

Mrs. Weasley emerged from a dresser drawer clutching a bulging leather pouch. She stood in front of Ron and Hermione, looking extremely sentimental.

"I had saved this money for if any of you kids ever needed it. I want you to use it for the baby…" Mrs. Weasley said, handing the pouch to Ron. He opened it, and out spilled a ton of galleons.

"Mum, we can't take this money!" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione hurriedly agreed.

"No, you have to take it, really. Babies are expensive…trust me." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling knowingly. Suddenly, Hermione wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley, engulfing her in a huge hug, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley."

&&&&&&

Ginny stood in front of her full-length bedroom mirror, doing one last check of her outfit before going to the Christmas party, while Hermione put the finishing touches on her makeup.

Ginny's dress was gorgeous. The color was a dazzling navy blue, and the dress was a halter with a flowing v-neck. The hem of the satin dress ended at her knees. Ginny had curled her hair into loose ringlets with one clip holding some of her hair back loosely.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, looking beautiful as well. Her black dress was very slimming, and her hair was sleek, straight, and shiny with all of the frizz gelled out of it. The girls walked downstairs to meet Mrs. Weasley, who was going to drive them to the party. Mr. Weasley and the boys had left already, and the other boy's dates were meeting them at the party.

When the three arrived, they got out of the car and walked into the Leaky Cauldron, which was all decked out with Christmas decorations. The tables and chairs were pushed to the outer edge of the room so that people could dance to the music of the live band. Hermione spotted Ron and the others saving a large table for everyone. She pointed them out, and Ginny's heart began fluttering immediately. She walked slowly toward the table, keeping a calm look on her face as Harry turned to look at her, and his jaw dropped.

Hermione looked at Harry's face and grinned widely. It was the first time anyone had seen her smile even the smallest bit all night. Ron saw Hermione, walked over, and asked her to dance.

"Ron, can we at least wait for a slow song?" Hermione asked, just as the lights dimmed. Hero, by Enrique Iglesias, began playing. Ron grinned and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked slyly. Hermione rolled her eyes and reluctantly and took it.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight_

Harry stood as Ginny came toward him. He couldn't stop staring at her; she looked so beautiful. Ginny gave him a small smile through the red curls blowing across her face as a cool wind blew through the open door. Star struck, Harry just held his hand out to her. Ginny took it as the butterflies traveled from her heart to her stomach.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

"You look gorgeous, Mione." Ron stroked the side of Hermione's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled at the compliment, and kissed Ron softly.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Harry tried to think of something to say as he and Ginny danced slowly together. Then, as if she knew what he was thinking, Ginny gave Harry a look that said "you-don't-need-to-say-anything", and let her cheek rest against his.

_Would you swear that you'd always be mine  
Or would you lie, would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind  
I don't care...you're here tonight_

"Ron, you're a much better dancer than when we first started dating," Hermione said, laughing as Ron twirled her.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad! I just hadn't had much practice." Ron exclaimed, faking a hurt look on his face. Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Practice! I had to twist your arm in so many different ways to get you to dance with me!" Hermione yelled, getting adgitated.

"Mi, calm down. You know I love dancing with you." Ron said, pulling her close again.

_Oh, I just want to hold you, I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind  
I don't care...you're here tonight_

"Harry…you know, I never really got over my crush for you…" Ginny said finally, after a long fight with herself.

"Ginny, you look beautiful tonight." Harry replied, leaning down slowly. He pressed his lips against hers, and after kissing him back, she pulled away. He grinned, kissing her again.

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away, I can be your hero_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 10!! ATTENTION: Like I've mentioned before, if you have a song that you want me to make into a songfic, please tell me a song in your review and I'll see what I can do. Also, if you wish, tell me what category you want me to write it for (Example: Harry Potter, Gilmore Girls, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Grey's Anatomy or anything else.)**

**Song, Breathe, by Faith Hill, is in **_Italics_

Chapter 11

Hermione looked across the dance floor at just the right time, seeing Harry and Ginny kissing. Her jaw dropped, and she nudged Ron. He looked around, just in time to see Harry kissing Ginny again. Hermione guessed that it was a bad idea to let Ron know, because he almost lunged across the room at Harry. If Hermione hadn't kissed him before he could, that is.

When she pulled away, Ron was still fuming. He pursed his lips and gave Harry a death glare.

"What does he think he's doing? That is my little sister!" Ron exclaimed, finally pointing his glance back at Hermione.

"Ron, she's fifteen. This was bound to happen at some point. And, aren't you glad it was Harry, who's your best friend, rather than someone you barely know?" Hermione said knowingly as Ron's face softened.

"Yea…I suppose…but if he does anything to her, at all, I'm gonna kill him!" Ron threatened, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. He was so overprotective.

&&&&&&

Harry followed Ginny outside. Ginny felt numb all over, and thought the cold might give her a slap in the face. She took Harry's hand, and they began to walk through the field behind the Leaky Cauldron. Harry conjured up a fire, and they sat down in front of it. Ginny waited for Harry to say something, but he just stared into the flames.

"Harry, if you're having second thoughts…" Ginny said, hesitantly. Harry looked at her, shaking his head fiercely. Ginny grinned as he took her face in his hands, kissing her softly, and then let her kiss him back desperately. Ginny felt Harry's hand on her back, untying her dress. She let it fall on the ground below her, pulling off Harry's shirt at the same time, and pressed her body against his. Harry's hands traveled up Ginny's back, and he began unclipping her bra. She reached for Harry's belt as he began to kiss her fiercely.

Suddenly, Ginny pulled away from Harry, letting her hand fall. Harry looked at her, seeming shy all of a sudden.

"What-what is it?" Harry asked, and Ginny bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's nothing, I just…well, with what's happening with Ron and Hermione, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Ginny said cautiously, pulling her dress back on.

"Oh…that's fine…I understand…really." Harry replied, retying Ginny's dress and then sliding his shirt back on. Ginny helped him button it back up, letting her hand linger on his stomach wistfully for a moment.

&&&&&&

"Oh my god, you're kidding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, but I stopped him. Just…with what's happening with you getting pregnant and all, I…I don't know." Ginny said, picking at a loose thread on the rug.

She and Hermione were in Ginny's room with an overabundance of food spread out in front of them. Hermione was having more and more cravings lately, so Ginny just brought a ton of food up to her room so they could talk in private. Ginny took a bite of her pumpkin pasty as Hermione repositioned herself in front of the dessert pizza, next to Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm so proud of you, hun! You're not an idiot like me!" Hermione joked, wrapping her arms around Ginny.

"Thanks, Mi, that means a lot…I just hope Harry doesn't get cold feet because of it…" Ginny said, taking a treacle tart.

"Gin, if anything, he's gonna respect you more! And if he doesn't, he's crazy. He would hate to have a girl who he could just push around all the time because she's probably slept with half the school!" Hermione exclaimed, while Ginny just sat there smiling.

"You're the best, Mi." Ginny said, taking a piece of dessert pizza.

"Oh, I know." Hermione joked, grabbing a piece of dessert pizza as well.

&&&&&&

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts just as the weather was getting warmer. (London was experiencing its warmest winter in twenty years.)

Their first night back, Ron and Hermione decided to take a walk on the school grounds. Hermione held Ron's hand tightly as they walked slowly along the black lake. It had been really important to Hermione lately that Ron was with her and for her.

The couple found a place to lie on the grass right underneath the stars. Ron and Hermione lay down, Hermione settling her head on Ron's chest, with a hand on her stomach.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just_ _fades away_  
_The only thing I hear_  
_Is the beating of your heart_

"Hey, should we be thinking up names for the baby?" Hermione asked suddenly, catching Ron off guard.

"Well…I don't know, I guess we could…" Ron said, shrugging.

"I just thought, because I'm already four months along, so I just thought…" Hermione trailed off, and Ron could tell she was getting nervous.

"I think, if we have a boy, he should be named Ron Jr." Ron said, and Hermione laughed out loud. "What? I think the Ron legacy should go on with my child! Of course if we have a girl, she'll be Rowena." Ron said, acting as if this was the obvious choice.

"Okay, but if by the chance that I have a say in this decision, then I like the name Delilah for a girl, or Myron for a boy." Hermione said, as Ron stroked her shoulder.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's_ _supposed to be_  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

"Oh, yeah, I like Myron, but Delilah Weasley? I don't know about that…how about…Journey?" Ron asked, and Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Journey Weasley? Ron, come on, it rhymes." Hermione said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…what about…Cassidy?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Cassidy Weasley still rhymes, though." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Yeah, but it sounds good!" Ron said, and Hermione had to agree.

"Okay, so, Myron if it's a boy, and Cassidy if it's a girl." Hermione said, and Ron nodded.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a small kick in the side of her stomach. She brought her knees up to her chest reactively, and sat up quickly.

"Ron, I think the baby just kicked me!" Hermione gasped, and Ron sat up quickly as well, putting his hand where Hermione's had been.

"Oh my god, I feel it too!" Ron said, and Hermione began to breathe hard. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her softly. "This is amazing, Mi! I love you." Ron said, and Hermione smiled at him.

"Wow, I can't believe it, this makes it real!" Hermione replied.

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

**Yay I finished the chapter, finally! I promise you, even though I don't blame you if you don't believe me, that I will be getting the chapters out faster after this. The story's going to be moving along. I predict like 10 more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's January 16****th****, so Hermione's really showing the pregnancy in her stomach…by now everyone knows.**

**Song, Dare You to Move, by Switchfoot in **_Italics_

Flashback in Bold/Italics 

Chapter 12

Hermione was having an awful day. First of all, the baby had kept her up all night with the hiccups. She finally fell into a fitful sleep, and woke up early to finish a potions essay.

She was sitting with Harry and Ron in Charms class, reflecting on what had happened at breakfast. She was supposed to be shooting a fountain of melted chocolate out of her wand into the little glass bowl Flitwick had given everyone. So far, Hermione hadn't done anything. She was too preoccupied with what had happened earlier to notice that she was behind everyone in the class.

_**Hermione sat down with Ginny, Ron and Harry for breakfast. Immediately, Hermione began shoveling food on her plate. Now, since she was eating for two, and the baby was getting bigger, Hermione had a bigger appetite lately. Ginny totally understood, and helped Hermione reach for whatever she wanted, but Rona and Harry thought about it differently.**_

_**As she piled eggs and sausage on her plate, Harry looked at Hermione with a slightly open mouth, completely flabbergasted. Ron, however, as insensitive as always, felt he needed to voice his opinion.**_

_**"Hey, Mi, why don't you save some for winter?" He teased, but Ginny just looked at him, and Hermione put down her fork, looking embarrassed as a group of girls passed by, giggling at her full plate.**_

_**"That's the one…right there. She was with Fred and George's little brother." One of them said to the other, as a third tried to get a look at Hermione's stomach.**_

_**"Oh, god, she was always so smart," said the second girl, and Hermione looked at Ginny across the table as Ginny glared at the girls behind Hermione.**_

_**"Hey, Aurora, those jeans are looking a little tight…I hope those are just your skinny jeans…and, um, Debbi, hun, I would worry about your own problems. Have you talked to Lacey lately? I'm sure she has tons to tell you about your boyfriend…Hunter, was it?" Ginny said, rounding on the second girl, who cowered under her stare as Aurora and Debbi scowled at her.**_

_**"Rachel, I think you should take Professor Flitwick up on his offer to tutor you, it might help the next time you get an essay assignment so you don't fail it." Ginny said, as Rachel bowed her suddenly red face. Rachel had a reputation of being almost as good as Hermione in her subjects.**_

_**The girls left fast, and Ginny grinned at their retreating backs. However, just as they walked away, another pair of girls walked by.**_

_**"Pig," one girl coughed, and this time, Ginny stood up pulling out her wand as a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She stood and walked quickly to the bathroom. Ron and Harry both pulled Ginny down.**_

_**"Gin, let her go, it's not worth it." Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. Ron scowled, but said nothing. Ginny kissed Harry back, then got up to go after Hermione.**_

"Mi, Flitwick's coming!" Ron, who had only managed to shoot a thick stream of peanut butter from his wand, exclaimed. Hermione snapped out of it quickly and attempted to shoot the chocolate from her wand. Unfortunately, Flitwick stopped at their table, expecting to see another miracle from Hermione.

_Welcome to the planet  
__Welcome to existence  
__Everyone's here  
__Everyone's here  
__Everybody's watching you now  
__Everybody waits for you now  
__What happens next?  
__What happens next?_

As Flitwick waited, and Harry and Ron sat with baited breath, Hermione whispered the spell, but only a stream of thick, buttery milk came from her wand.

"Oh, Ms. Granger, that is…um…a bit disappointing. Well, I'm afraid I'll have to take 10 points from Gryffindor, because I gave you plenty of time to practice. Practice for homework, all three of you!" Flitwick said shrilly, Hermione's mishap throwing him off.

"Yes, Professor, sorry sir," Hermione whispered, eyes pointed at her lap. A girl walked up behind Hermione as Flitwick moved on to another table.

"Nice going, slut." Said the girl, bumping Hermione's chair from the back, and then stalking off.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened before_

Eyes filling with tears, Hermione stood and rushed out of the room. Flitwick called after her, and then rounded on Harry and Ron.

"Where is she going, boys?"

"Um…bathroom?" Ron explained lamely.

"Alright, but if she isn't back by the end of class, give her this detention slip for me." Flitwick said, conjuring a small slip of paper out of thin air, and handing it to Ron.

"Okay, I'll give it to her, sir." Ron mumbled, then as soon as Flitwick turned his back on them, "You insensitive midget of a teacher!" Ron hissed, and Harry snorted.

"What's up with Hermione? Those girls making fun of her never would've bother her this much before." Harry asked, and Ron looked at him with a pained face.

"I don't know! She's all emotional lately! I can't say anything without her finding something wrong with it! I'm trying to be understanding and all, but it's hard, mate." Ron said, running his fingers through his hair.

&&&&&&

Hermione knew she'd be in trouble if she didn't get back to class, but she couldn't get her feet going in the right direction. It was all she could do to make herself stop at the Room of Requirement.

'I need a place where I can be alone and not get in trouble…' Hermione thought three times before a door appeared along the blank wall. She wrenched the door open and entered the room.

The room was a large bedroom, complete with a four-poster bed, soft music playing in the background and a large fire roaring in the fireplace. As Hermione flopped down on the bed, she found a note on the comforter. It was from Professor Dumbledore, excusing her from the detention that Flitwick was going to give her.

She sighed, stowing the note in her pocket. Suddenly, Hermione felt another hiccup from the baby. She broke into frustrated sobs, pounding the bed.

This wasn't supposed to happen to her! She was supposed to be the smartest girl in her class, the one with the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, and the happiest life. Now she didn't know how she was going to finish out her last year at Hogwarts, let alone find a job to support this baby if she did graduate.

_Welcome to the fallout  
__Welcome to resistance  
__The tension is here  
__The tension is here  
__Between who you are and who you could be  
__Between how it is and how it should be_

Just then, Hermione heard the doorknob turn and Ron walked in the room. He seemed cautious, like he wasn't sure what Hermione was going to do. As soon as she saw him however, she ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened_

Ron shushed her quietly as she sobbed, smoothing her hair with one hand.

"Mi, what's wrong lately?" Ron asked, and Hermione took a deep breath, the tears subsiding slightly.

"How are we going to support a baby, Ron? We are in so over our heads!" She cried, and Ron looked at her, surprised.

"Mione, is this what you've been worrying about? The baby isn't due for like another five months! I can get a job, and I'm sure my mom would be more than happy to help you take care of her grandchild." Ron said, and Hermione nodded and eventually stopped crying.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
__Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
__Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
__Where you gonna go?  
__Where you gonna go?  
__Salvation is here_

&&&&&&

Later that night in the boy's dormitory, Harry was having a hard time falling asleep. He walked down to the common room, where there was still a fire in the fireplace.

When he finally nodded off on the couch, he heard a sharp raspy voice and bolted awake. Everything went black, and all he could hear was the voice.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring you down, Harry Potter. Warn your friends if you have to but it will be no use. You will come to me, and you will lose, Harry Potter. You will lose everything." Harry blinked as the voice of Voldemort left his head, and the common room came back into focus.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened  
__Today never happened  
__Today never happened before_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! I love all my reviewers to death 333**

**The song in this chapter is Where is Your Heart, by Kelly Clarkson, and it's in **_italics_

**READ: The song is supposed to be like what Hermione and Krum are thinking, like from different points of view, but if it gets confusing then just disregard the song. **

Chapter 13

"Harry, I know what you're going to say, and I don't care. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!" This came from Ginny, who was listening to what Harry was telling her with Ron and Hermione about what had happened to him last night.

"Ginny, he said I was going to lose everything. That's a pretty good indication that he's going to use my friends, and my girlfriend especially." Harry said, and Ron put his arm around Hermione, who had the occasional silent tear sliding down her face. She was worried about Harry, but was looking at him, however, with the same kind of blazing look that Ginny was giving him. Ron marveled at the fact that she was this brave. Even with a baby in her stomach, she was still ready and willing to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

"Okay, and when was the last time You-Know-Who used one of us to bring you to him?" Ginny asked, getting angry.

"Wow, you forgot so quickly? How about when Voldemort used you in your first year to do his bidding with that diary? You almost died, Gin!" Harry shouted, people were beginning to stare. They moved to a more secluded corner of the common room before continuing their conversation.

"That was when I was young and stupid. I would be wise to a diary trying to talk to me now!" Ginny yelled. Ron and Hermione were watching with bated breath; they wondered where this was going to happen as much as everyone else in the common room who were now listening.

"Well, I'm sure Voldemort would know that, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to try that again, it would be something more clever!" Harry shouted, and Hermione bit her lip. This was a very surprising display, considering that Harry and Ginny hadn't been anything but wonderful to each other since they began dating.

"Considering I've had six years of schooling, I'd be able to defend myself pretty well. Besides, once he has you, you'll be able to defeat him, because you're just invincible, right?" She yelled, her cheeks red. Harry just stared, speechless as angry tears came to Ginny's eyes. "Did you ever think of the fact that you aren't invincible, and I worry about you too? You don't always need to be protecting everyone else. Sometimes you need to be protected too." Ginny whispered, the stood and stalked off.

&&&&&&

Hermione was sitting on a bench in the Quidditch stadium, doing homework while Ron and Harry were at Quidditch practice; they hadn't had much time for it lately and decided that they'd better take advantage of a fairly slow Saturday to practice for the afternoon. The team was in the running for the Quidditch Cup, so Harry had the team practicing extra hard.

Hermione would look up every once and a while, always noticing the look of concentration on Ron's freckled face as he watched the quaffles, barely ever blinking.

"Vat are you doing here, Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked, coming up behind her. Hermione jumped up a foot in the air, her heart racing.

"Victor, I'm sorry, you startled me!" Hermione gasped, suddenly nervous. She was sure Ron wouldn't take it well seeing them together. Krum sat down beside her, looking at the essay she was writing. She moved her legs slightly, trying to shield the paper from him. It had always bothered her that all he had wanted to do was watch her study, even when they were dating.

"So, vere is Geeny?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Hermione just shrugged, not particularly wanting to get into telling him about the fight Ginny and Harry had, or that they hadn't spoken to each other; let alone been in the same room together for about four days. She was pretty sure that they were still technically "dating", because they hadn't formally broken up, but Ginny wouldn't talk about it, and Ron said Harry was just glad that now Ginny was supposedly "safe from Voldemort".

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, and then out of the blue, Krum began talking so quietly that Hermione had to strain to hear him.

"I broke up with my very serious girlfriend before I came here. I came because I thought you vould vant to get back together. I didn't know you and Ronald vere together, or I never vould have come. But I miss you, Herm-own-ninny, I vant you back." He whispered all of this, with Hermione just goggling at him the whole time.

_I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

"Victor, I'm pregnant with Ron's baby, I can't just up and leave right now. We're in this together now." Hermione said, as Victor looked at his feet, his broad shoulders sagging a little. He knew he could be more devoted to Hermione than Ron was; this just wasn't fair.

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?_

"So if you didn't have Ronald's baby, then everything vould be different vith us? Ve could be together?" He asked, but Hermione just shook her head. Victor wanted her to talk more; she seemed so distant.

_It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah_

"Victor, I'm sorry, but I love Ron. Even if I wasn't carrying his baby, I'd still be with him. I'm sorry." Hermione said, and then stood, giving him a small smile, trying to be comforting. He wasn't very reassured, however.

_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

Ron came over; the practice had ended, and took Hermione's hand. He kissed her softly, barely noticing Krum, who just glared at Ron. Harry noticed, and began looking from Hermione to Krum, confused. He was put at ease, however, when he saw Hermione wrapped in Ron's arms, looking as though she had forgotten all about Krum.

&&&&&&

Even though Krum left a few days after their conversation, Hermione still felt guilty about hurting him. She didn't want to get back together, but he had always been so nice to her…he had always been there, so it was hard hurting him like that.

However, she had more pressing matters on her mind at the moment. Harry and Ginny still hadn't spoken and it was now the beginning of February; it was especially hard now that everyone was talking about Valentine's Day plans.

Hermione was also now worrying about what she and Ron would do after graduation, since it was only five months away. However, the baby was due in four months. Hermione had to start making arrangements to have private lessons with her teachers just in case she had to be put on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy; under no certain terms was she going to graduate late just because she was pregnant.

Snape's lessons were the worst. This is where she was right now, in the dungeons trying to brew a nastily hard potion. Of course, her mind wasn't in it, because she was still worried about her and Ron's future. She didn't know if he was going to ask her to marry him or not, and Harry wouldn't tell her anything because he was still in a funk about him and Ginny.

As the time went on, the dungeon just got hotter and hotter, filling with steam from the potion she was trying to brew. Hermione had pulled her hair up in a clip, but still had a few strands of stray hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Snape stood over her with a sneer on his face; she had never done this badly at potions before, and he was rather enjoying watching her finally mess up.

"You have five minutes left, Ms. Granger." He said curtly as Hermione began crushing her boomslang skin fervently, until they were to a fine powder, and scooped them into the potion. She was almost done; all she had to do was stir the potion slowly counter-clockwise three times, one time clockwise. As she began to stir, the potion finally began turning the shade of red it was supposed to until it was a deep shade of burgundy. Hermione sighed, relieved, and looked at Snape, but turned away again quickly when she saw the livid look on his face.

"Very well, you may go. Next week we'll work on something more advanced, since this _seemed_ so easy for you." He said scathingly, and Hermione just nodded, packed her bag, and left as quickly as she could.

&&&&&&

Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other at breakfast, with Hermione and Luna Lovegood sitting across from them. Ron and Harry were speaking in hushed tones so that no one could hear them; they'd been doing this all morning, and Hermione was getting rather irritated. Just as she was about to say something, her parent's owl (she had forced them to buy one so they could keep in touch) swooped down, dropping a letter on her lap. Hermione decided to keep it under the table, since she wasn't sure what it would say; she and her parents hadn't spoken in two months, since the incident at Christmas. When she finally opened the letter, she read it quietly.

_Hermione,_

_We want to talk to you and Ronald. If you could come home over Valentine's Day weekend, with Ronald, we would like you to have dinner with us. Send a reply soon._

_Love,  
__Your Parents_

Hermione stowed the letter back in its envelope, and decided to wait to show it to Ron when he and Harry weren't in such deep discussion.

"Well, when are you gonna ask her?" Harry whispered as Ron shoveled eggs in his mouth.

"I don't know, mate! She's so wrapped up in her studies, that I can't barely get a moment alone with her!" Ron replied, looking at Hermione to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Yeah, but she's getting freaked out about what's going to happen to you two once the baby's born. She wants you to propose." Harry said, and Ron just looked at him, knowing full well that he was right, but having no idea how he was going to afford a ring.

Hermione handed the letter to Ron, who groaned inwardly.

"I know," said Hermione, "but if they want to apologize or something, we should go and make things right."

"Alright, fine, lets get it over with." Ron said, digging in to the breakfast in front of him.

&&&&&&

The night Ron and Hermione left for Hermione's parent's house, Harry was out on the Quidditch pitch practicing on his own as it began to get dark out. It was going to be a long weekend, considering he and Ginny still weren't talking. He just wanted to keep her safe, and he couldn't think of any other way to do it than to stay away from her.

"Harry?" He heard a voice behind him and spun around, ending up face to face with Ginny. He stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his broom. Ginny fought to keep a straight face.

"Ginny, you scared the hell out of me!" Harry exclaimed as she giggled, acting more normal around him than she had in a month.

"Harry, I thought about what you said, and I think that I'd rather be your friend and still be able to talk to you than be you girlfriend and have you avoiding me all the time." She said, looking at the ground. Harry reached out taking her hands in his. She looked up at him, and he pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Ginny, you know that. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you." Harry whispered into her ear, and she nodded. Ginny pulled away from him, mounting her broom and taking off. Harry followed, and they spent the rest of the night practicing for their next game.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's now Valentine's Day weekend (in the story), this chapter starts on February 13****th****, the day before Valentine's Day. It's been two days since Harry and Ginny broke up, and two days since Ron and Hermione left for Hermione's parent's house.**

Chapter 14

As Hermione and Ron pulled into Hermione's parent's driveway, Ron looked up at the large house, overwhelmed.

"Now, are you sure they said that they wanted both of us at this dinner? I mean, they aren't going to answer the door and send dogs after me or something, right?" Ron asked as Hermione parked and shut the car off. She tucked a lock of curly brown hair behind her ear, sighing loudly. She smoothed a hand over her stomach, which was expanding everyday. It had taken Hermione two hours just to get ready; finally deciding on wearing a slimming black dress with a scoop neck and some white and green flowery pattern at the base of the skirt.

She had taken an extra hour to dress Ron as well, but had finally decided on a forest green sweater with a pair of gray dress pants. Hermione was exhausted already, just from anticipation of the dinner, and Ron was starving because Hermione wouldn't let him eat before they came so that he'd eat what her parents were serving, so he was more nervous than ever because he never ate muggle food.

"Ron, please. They want to see both of us, and I need you to enter my parent's house with an open mind, and be polite." Hermione said, and Ron took her hand, stroking it reassuringly while checking out the exterior of the house. It had a magnificent brick front, with cream siding on the sides and back of the house. The shudders were navy blue, as was the front door. Ron's favorite part of the outside of the house was the amazing white marble walkway leading up to the front door.

Just as Ron and Hermione were about to get out of the car and walk up to the front door, Hermione's mom came out of the house, running to Hermione.

"Hermione Jane! Come here, sweetie!" Hermione's mom yelled, and Hermione hugged her tightly, Ron standing awkwardly in the background. Hermione's dad came out as well, standing tall and still in the doorway. To Ron, he just looked like another barrier he'd have to overcome before this weekend was over. All of a sudden, Ron felt the wind being knocked out of him as Hermione's mother threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Ronald, it's so nice to see you again!" She exclaimed as Ron looked incredulously at Hermione, who just shrugged.

"Erm, nice to see you too, Mrs. Granger," he grunted incoherently due to lack of air.

"Oh, mum, why don't we go inside and show Ron around the house?" Hermione suggested, and Mrs. Granger jumped away from Ron suddenly, grabbing his arm and pulling him up the front walk.

&&&&&&

"And this is the Gryffindor common room. We spend most of our time here, studying, hanging out, whatever." Ginny's ears perked up at hearing Harry's voice. She was about to get up, closing her book, until she saw him with another girl, leading her into the common room. Immediately, the little green monster of jealousy took its place in the pit of her stomach.

The girl wasn't necessarily gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly either. She looked about their age, but she had an unusually young, innocent-looking face. She had crimped-looking dirty blonde hair and striking gray-blue eyes that were shadowed by long, thick lashes. She had a pleasant smile across her full, red mouth with Listerine-white teeth.

"Harry, thanks so much for showing me around. I feel so much better now about coming here." The girl leaned up and kissed Harry softly on the cheek. At that, Ginny sprung out of her seat. Harry caught sight of Ginny, his hand on his now reddening face where the girl had kissed him.

"Oh, Ginny, c'mere! I want to introduce you to someone." Harry put his hand on the small of the girl's back, leading her towards Ginny. "Ginny, this is Abella Levey. Abella, this is my friend, Ginny." Harry said as Abella held her hand out, and Ginny shook it loosely, holding a fake smile the entire time.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny." Abella tossed her long hair, and Ginny grunted and grimaced in response.

"Okay, well, Abella transferred from Beauxbatons. Her father just became the new minister of magic. We're going out to Hogsmeade so I can help her meet some more people. Want to come, Gin?" Harry asked, and Ginny crossed her arms, blowing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"I think miss Abella can flirt her way to meeting people herself." Ginny mumbled, and Harry raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to come, thanks. I have a lot of studying to do. And you do to, if I remember correctly." Ginny mumbled the last sentence just like the first.

"Alright, well I'll see you later, then…right?" Harry asked uneasily, and Ginny nodded, stomping back over to her table to face her schoolwork.

&&&&&&

Ron sat, chasing his dinner around his plate with his fork. Hermione was chatting with her parents, who hadn't said a word to Ron, let alone allow him get a word in edgewise since they sat down to dinner.

"Now, Ron, what've you been up to? It feels like we've been ignoring you all night!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, and Ron looked up dully, a piece of cheese from his lasagna hanging from his lip. Hermione laughed, wiping the cheese from the corner of his mouth with her thumb, and her parents exchanged a frazzled look.

"Well, I've been playing Quidditch, and doing schoolwork mostly." Ron mumbled, looking at his plate.

"Oh, that's good to hear you're keeping up with your school subjects," Mrs. Granger said as Mr. Granger just grunted.

"What courses you taking?" Mr. Granger began, and Hermione groaned.

"Daddy, please! He doesn't need to prove himself to you." Hermione said, but Ron just took her hand in his, preparing to answer the question.

"Erm…I'm taking Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Astronomy." Ron rattled off, and Mr. Granger nodded.

"That's quite a workload…do you keep your grades up?" He asked, and Hermione groaned again, rubbing her forehead.

"Um…I do fairly well. My grades are mostly A's and E's." He said and Mr. Granger frowned.

"No O's?" He asked, and Ron shook his head slowly. Mr. Granger pursed his lips and crossed his arms on the table, apparently finished with his interrogation. Mrs. Granger seemed to notice the awkward change in the mood, so she stood suddenly and began clearing the table. She brought out dessert, which was a homemade chocolate pudding. The rest of the night was spent in awkward silence, and Ron and Hermione were nothing short of enthusiastic to leave the table.

"They hate me." Ron said shortly as Hermione shut the door to her room behind them. She sat down on the end of her bed, and Ron sat down at the end of the cot she had set up for him.

"Ron, they'd love you if we weren't dating. Trust me, nothing you could have said tonight would've impressed my father. You could've been a genius, and he would've accused you of overshadowing me. We just need to stay away from them." Hermione said, and Ron sighed, lying back on the cot.

"Ron, Hermione, please come here for a minute!" Mrs. Granger yelled up the stairs. They both stood up, exchanging confused looks before leaving the room to go downstairs.

"Now, your father and I have been talking, and we've come to an agreement. Sit down, you two, please!" Mrs. Granger insisted, and Hermione and Ron dropped into chairs.

"Hermione will finish her schooling to the best of her ability, and after the baby is born, and she can take night classes and leave the baby here with us. Ron will finish his schooling and then come and work for me. He will have to support a family, and at my firm he will make good money and be very successful." Mr. Granger said, and Hermione fired up immediately.

"How can you just sit there and plan our future for us? Ron is NOT going to waste all of his schooling to go work at your firm, dad. He wants to become an auror, and I'm ready to support him in any way I see fit. If I have to postpone my ambitions for a little, then it's my choice, not yours." With that, Hermione stood, ready to leave.

"Ron, we're leaving. Now." Hermione said, and Ron stood, bewildered, and grabbed their bags. Hermione started the car, and drove all the way back to Hogsmeade station in a bitter silence.

**YAY! My first chapter in like, a month? I hope my faithful readers will forgive me for not being very consistent…and please REVIEW! I thrive on the feedback!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again, everybody

**Hello again, everybody! I'm going to do some special shout outs to those who reviewed, because they are very near and dear to my heart!**

**A Special Thanks to:**

**Loveseverussnape**

Luna322

**And everyone else if I forgot someone! I love you all!**

**ATTENTION: Just for an update, Hermione is about 6 months pregnant now that it's February she will be due around the beginning of May, if everything goes according to plan…**

**Song: Clumsy, by Fergie, is in **_italics_

Chapter 15

Ginny sat at her round table in the common room, unable to concentrate on any of her schoolwork. After a fifth loud groan at how frustrated she was, someone sat down in the seat next to her. Ginny looked up, seeing the face of Efrem Pierce, one of the most drop-dead gorgeous guys in her year. He had a concerned look on his face, and it wiped the grimace off Ginny's.

_First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmm mmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

"Hey, Ginny. I was wondering if you wanted to…get out for a while? You seem to be getting a little frustrated with your schoolwork. I thought a break might help," Efrem's voice was calm, but Ginny couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

"Um…yeah, a break might help! Just let me go up to my room and change," Ginny replied readily, and Efrem nodded, agreeing to wait for her. As Ginny stood to go upstairs, she was so mesmerized by Efrem's golden locks of hair and navy eyes that she didn't watch where she was going, resulting in her tripping over the leg of her chair. Efrem reached out and grabbed her. She swooned in his arms, and remembered to thank him for catching her.

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you_

'Why not have a little fun now that Harry's off with some other girl?' Ginny thought as she shimmied into a short, gray wool skirt that she hadn't worn in about a month. It felt good to be able to act like a flirt again. She pulled on a button-up, purple quarter-sleeve, cable net sweater over a flirty white lace tank top. Ginny yanked a brush through her red hair, and put her wand to it, causing it to form soft, light, curls. Before going downstairs, she pushed her feet into a pair of fur-lined, suede, black boots.

"Wow, Ginny. You're beautiful," Efrem commented when she came downstairs, wrapping his arm in hers and taking her hand. Ginny grinned and squeezed his hand, leaning up against him as the cold outside wind whipped her face.

_Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve,  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm goin down  
Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm_

"So, where do you want to go?" Efrem asked, and Ginny shrugged, shivering. They walked in silence, observing the lit windows of Hogsmeade. "We could grab some dinner…you look like you need some coffee or something." Efrem said, and Ginny giggled, agreeing with him. Just as they reached a small diner, Harry and Abella turned the corner toward Ginny and Efrem. Ginny saw them and hurried into the diner before they saw her.

Ron and Hermione decided to go to Hogsmeade for a cup of hot cocoa. They were both tired, and they needed something to lift their spirits. They walked in silence to a small diner that seemed to be fairly crowded, but had the best hot cocoa on the premises.

The couple sat themselves at a cozy booth, both sighing and leaning against the soft plush seating. Ron called for the waiter and ordered hot cocoa and a burger for both Hermione and himself. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Ron twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that, Ron. It was my fault. I…I should've talked to them beforehand to see what they were up to…" Hermione said quietly, and Ron shook his head.

"Mi, you couldn't know that they were going to do that…I mean, sometimes parents do some crazy things. I know my parents do." Ron replied, trying to make Hermione laugh. However, she just took hold of her burger as the waiter set it on their table. She cut it angrily in half, and took a huge bite.

"Fat's just the fing! Your parents were great about fis! Why couldn't my parents do fat?" She exclaimed, her mouth full of beef and onions.

"Hey, Mi, please calm down…and, maybe, chew your food before you yell? You kind of sprayed me…" Ron groaned, wiping mustard and ketchup off of his cheek. Hermione smiled sympathetically, cooling off as she picked condiments out of Ron's hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just get frustrated. Your parents were so sweet and understanding, I just wish mine could respect my decision." Hermione looked down, slowly putting a french fry in her mouth. Ron grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. Hermione looked up and smiled softly, squeezing his hand.

Harry and Abella took a seat in the crowded diner, and ordered some ice cream. Cookie dough for Harry, and a banana split for Abella.

"I think I'm really gonna like it here. My old school was all girls, so I wasn't quite able to get the full experience." Abella said the last word with some emotion, letting it play off her lips. Harry breathed deeply, grinning like an idiot. Suddenly, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a booth near them. Harry ducked his head, knowing that Ron would kill him if he thought Harry had broken Ginny's heart.

"Yeah, I'm glad. The erm…teachers and other students are really friendly…" Harry said quietly, thankful that the diner was so crowded, because there was no way that Ron would recognize his voice.

Efrem and Ginny were just finishing up their dinner and coffee when Efrem suggested that they go to the Quidditch fields so that she could take a ride on his new broomstick. (Efrem was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as one of the chasers.)

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you_

Efrem mounted his broom, and Ginny got on behind him. They took off, Ginny hugging Efrem's torso tightly.

Harry and Abella were having an amazing time, so Harry decided to take her to the Quidditch pitch to show off some of his "moves". She agreed to go, enthusiastically, so they found themselves walking towards the field. It was a beautifully clear night, and even though it was a little chilly, there were a few couples walking near the pitch, and even a couple up in the air.

Harry waved hello to Neville and Luna as he and Abella passed them on the way to the broom shed. Luna was telling Neville not to look directly at the moon, saying something about how an invisible flying animal will attack the light in your eyes if you do. Harry bypassed them quickly, and mounted his broom, Abella getting on in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed off.

"Harry, this is amaaaaaaaaaazing!" Abella shrieked, laughing. Harry laughed as well as they shot up into the sky.

Ron and Hermione were walking on the grounds; their rendezvous at Hogsmeade ending quickly because the baby and Hermione had both gotten the hiccups, and Ron suggested that they go out and get some fresh air, partly because everyone had been staring at them.

The couple was watching the crazy people that were up in the air on their broomsticks. Ron suggested that they walk around on the field, where there were less people. Hermione had agreed, and now there they were.

"Mione?" Ron asked, and Hermione ripped her eyes away from what she had thought looked like Ginny kissing a boy up on a broomstick to look at Ron.

"What's up, Ron?" She asked, and he took a deep breath nervously.

"So, I was thinking, that even though the baby is due like an eternity away, I thought that we should start thinking about our future.

"I was wondering…if you would consider marrying me, Hermione?" Ron went red in the face, but Hermione gasped, happier than she had been in months.

"Yes, Ron, yes I would love to marry you!!" She exclaimed. Ron looked relieved.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a ring or anything…my account's stretched a little thin lately. But I promise that you will get one before the wedding…whenever that should be…" Ron babbled, but Hermione just shook her head.

"I don't need a ring right now. This was perfect, Ron. I love-" But she was cut off by a shriek from above their head. They looked up, and saw Harry and Abella zooming away in the opposite direction of the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny and Efrem landed quickly in front of Ron and Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ginny yelled frantically. "Harry's broom was bewitched-they're going really fast."

"You and Efrem follow them! Ron and I will join you soon. Just make sure you have your phone with you, and I'll call to find where you are." Ginny nodded, and she and Efrem mounted their broom and took off as quickly as they could, speeding after Harry.

Ron and Hermione turned away and ran toward the castle to get help.

"Hey, who was that guy Ginny was with?" Ron asked.

"Ron! This is not the time!" Hermione yelled as they headed toward Professor Dumbledore's office.

**That's the end for now…HAPPY EASTER!!**


End file.
